Repairs
by odishon
Summary: Gwevin oneshot. Massage after fixing up Kevin’s car leads to a romp in the backseat.


_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.**_

* * *

"There!" Kevin rolled out from under his car, wiping off a greasy wrench with a rag. Surveying his car with immense satisfaction, he turned towards his companion.

"Hey, Gwen –" he stopped short, realizing she was snoozing soundly in a chair next to his workbench. He sighed. He shouldn't really be surprised that she'd fallen asleep. It was late. Her cousin had gone home hours ago after helping him push his car here.

Shockingly, it hadn't been smashed in during one of their alien escapades. Not directly, anyhow. That kind of damage didn't just happen instantaneously, though. Near as he could tell, the problem was some gears and belts had gotten loosened dramatically and caused the engine to stall completely.

Kevin shuffled around some items in his toolbox to fit in the wrench. He dropped it in harder then he intended to, sending out an earsplitting clang of metal on metal. Gwen woke with a start and looked around.

"Umm, anything I can do to help?" she offered belatedly.

"Not unless you want to stick around to help me clean up," said Kevin shaking open a trash bag from the workbench.

"A man who cleans out the car?" Gwen teased with a smirk. "Now that's dedication."

"Hey, you gotta take care of your ride," Kevin stated matter-of-factly, opening the rear door and extracting some fast-food wrappers and soda cans.

Gwen walked around and opened the door on the opposite side.

"Kevin, it's filthy back here!" she exclaimed.

"Now that's not very nice," he scolded, wagging his index finger at her.

"Half a sub-sandwich, a math book, chemistry notes, sweaty gym socks, a blanket – that's clean at least…" she rattled off the contents from the backseat of his car.

"If it's trash, chuck it. Otherwise put it back where you found it," he instructed.

"It looks like you're prepared for anything back here," Gwen laughed pulling out an umbrella from under the driver's seat.

"Yeah, yeah, give it here," he reached over to take it from her. "Oww!" He drew back rubbing his neck.

"You alright?" Gwen's eyes shadowed in concern. She set aside the umbrella.

"Yeah." Kevin rubbed the back of his neck a bit more vigorously. "Just sore. Think I leaned on something the wrong way."

"Oh? Let me see." Gwen walked around to where he was to inspect his neck. She brushed away his hand and ran her own down the back of his neck experimentally. Her cool hand pressed there felt nice, he noticed.

"Hmmm. Sit down."

"What?"

"I know a thrown muscle when I see one," she said by way of an explanation. "Sit down and I'll give you a massage."

He obeyed, taking her former chair.

"Just relax a bit." She began prodding her nimble fingers around his shoulders and neck. A soft sigh of satisfaction escaped his lips.

"How do y–"

"Karate," she cut him off, kneading into a particularly sore muscle. "Tossing someone over your shoulder tends to wear you out."

Kevin grunted his agreement, leaning back into her ministrations. Closing his eyes, he felt like purring. What she was doing with her hands was amazing.

"Aaah, Gwen," he moaned lips parted, head lolled back, his face a mask of pure delight. "So good."

Abruptly, Gwen moved away from him.

"Why'd ya stop?" he inquired blearily, still in a daze from her miracle digits.

"N-no reason," she stuttered, flushed. Turning away from him she bent low over into the backseat and resumed cleaning out the car.

"Yeah?" he asked, moving up behind her.

"I just thought it would be a good idea to finish clearing out the car. I mean, it is late and I'm sure we both have things we have to do," she babbled away. "So –"

"Gwen." He spun her around by the shoulders to face him. "What's wrong?"

"W-wrong? Nothing wrong. Not a thing." She shook her head fervently, careful not to raise her head.

"Riiight." Kevin quirked an eyebrow. "So why won't you look me in the eye?"

Gwen folded her arms around herself and shifted uncomfortably.

"Gwen…" He tilted her head up to look him in the eye. The wanton the desire he saw there surprised him. He could feel himself getting lost in those shocking green pools.

On impulse, he swooped down and planted a quick kiss on her lips. As he pulled away, she reached up and grabbed him in another more passionate lip-lock.

Falling into the backseat, he pressed flush against her, tongues dancing. He felt a familiar rush of blood headed south. He encouraged it and rubbed eagerly over her. They both moaned at the sensation.

Moving off of her, he helped pull her shirt off and removed his own. Nibbling his way between her breasts and down to her bellybutton, he moved his hands lower and peeled off her tights and then her skirt. He rested his chin on her stomach looking up at her.

"You're beautiful," he breathed. Gwen blushed and stammered out some sort of denial. He rose forwards and gentle kissed her protests away. She responded willingly to his lips, parting her own to deepen the kiss.

Reaching under her, he unhooked her bra and tossed it aside. Moaning, she arched up, rubbing their torsos together. He could feel her nipples hardening against him. Kevin reached down and massaged her chest. Then he brought his mouth down and copied the movements with his tongue. Gwen whimpered slightly.

She griped his shoulders, running her hands over the rippling muscles in his back. She ran her hands along his chest, and felt his stomach muscles tighten beneath her fingers when she ran them along his skin. Getting bolder, she reached in-between their legs and yanked down his zipper.

He groaned with relief as she released some of the building pressure that'd formed there. He gyrated his hard-on against her, in an effort to relieve himself further. She bit back a cry, quivering in anticipation. He did not disappoint. He cupped her pudendum through the thin fabric, growing even harder when he felt how wet it was.

He kicked off his shoes (hers had been lost long ago) and pushed his pants and boxers down to bunch at his ankles. Hooking his thumb on the band of her panties, he slipped off the last barrier between their bodies.

"Kevin… wait… protection…" She was having trouble articulating while he fondled her. "We can't…" She pushed him away.

"Here," he scooped up a box of condoms from the floor and showed them to her.

"_Why_ do you have those?" Gwen demanded, her face burning but for a different reason.

"It's not what you think." He assured her, resting his forehead against hers. "Health class gave out free samples."

"And of course you would take the whole box," she muttered under her breath.

"So call me an optimist." He removed one of the foil packages from container. Gwen snatched it from him. Tearing open the tiny square and tossing the wrapper aside, she put the rubber tube on him none too gently.

"And just who did you plan on using them all with?" she asked letting the condom snap on hard. He winced.

"Only you."

"Good answer." She tilted her head back for another kiss. He obliged and carefully positioning himself, penetrated her.

She bit down on his lower lip in surprise. Her whole stiffened at the sudden intrusion but relaxed once they'd been coupled together for a bit.

It took a tad more effort on Kevin's part to become adjusted. For one, he needed some leverage and the narrow backseat provided precious little. He managed to prop himself up and have Gwen link her legs around him, starting a steady pace.

The tempo quickly changed, however. Each thrust became more and cordial bringing them rapidly to a trembling pinnacle.

She writhed under him, meeting his body for each rise and fall. Clenching about him, he could feel her at her end. He was nearly gone as well but he wanted her to finish first. Driving deeper into her, she clung on to him for dear life, her face glowing from arousal.

Tighten even further about him, she cried out his name in a moan of ecstasy, expelling all tension. He came to his own shuddering climax, so that they fell together, tangled in sweat-gleaming limb. Pulling away he snatched a napkin off the floor and removed the expended rubber. The last conscious thought Kevin had, was to grab that blanket he'd tossed aside earlier and cover it over both of them before they disappeared into a sated sleep.

XxXxXxXxX

Kevin awoke to a steady muted tapping. Sleepily, he looked about in search of the source. He nearly had a heart-attack once he spotted it. Above, knocking his knuckles on the window of his car, was none other then Ben Tennyson.

Seeing that Kevin was conscious, he opened the door. Before he could say anything, however, Kevin cut him off.

"Listen to me careful, Tennyson," he hissed dangerously, pulling Ben towards him by the scruff of the neck, careful not to disturb Gwen. "You. Saw. Nothing. You will turn around. You will walk out the way came in and you won't be back for rest of the day."

"Y-yeah. Got it." Ben held up his hands in surrender and backed away. "You won't see again today." But the grin on his face betrayed his true intention.

Kevin sighed. He had a sinking feeling he hadn't heard the last of this. Gwen stirred beside him.

"Hey."

"Morning." She yawned. "What time is it?"

"Early."

"We should probably get up. Ben said he'd come by in the morning."

"Don't think he will," he said sitting up.

"What? Why not?"

"Just a hunch." Gwen looked at him skeptically. "I called him on my cellphone," he monotoned.

She blinked, brow scrunch confused. "You don't have a cellphone."

"True." He gave her a quick peck. "Hey, whatta ya say I take you out to breakfast after we both clean up a bit?"

"Like a date?" Gwen's eyes widened. She sat up excitedly, clutching the blanket around her.

"Sure." He shook off his jeans from the floor and pulled them on. "If you want to call it that."

Gwen smiled and gave him a swift peck on the cheek. Gathered up her clothes, she scooted off to clean up.

He folded his arms behind his head and relaxed back with immense satisfaction. He could _definitely_ get used to this. Not that he was going to commit to anything. Not really. After all it was just one breakfast. He moved to get out of the car when his foot hit something. Bending down he picked up the box of condoms. There was still quite a number rattling around in there. Okay, maybe there'd be a few more breakfasts.


End file.
